Teraxes
Teraxes, the God of Stone, is one of the three members of the upper pantheon. In order to summon a god of the upper pantheon, the player must have a level 2 Altar of Summoning. The player must also be a member of an alliance that has unlocked that god. Praying to Teraxes grants the player increased gold and stone production. Only a follower of Teraxes can research and train stone units. Some players' opinion: Players might consider Teraxes if they want strong but slow physical attacks. Early stone units are not very versatile or particularly powerful, but the later units make up for that in pure strength. Overseers and Cyclops give stone armies a good amount of splash damage. Stone units have very few tricks and no disables, relying mostly on brute strength. Stone Units Troglodyte (standard unit) Race: No Race Wight: 2 Attack type: physical Troglodytes are fighter type units with an average attack, average defensive stats, and average speed. Troglodytes' special ability allows them to collect extra gold each time they hit. It has no effect in dungeons, but it does work in PvP or when attacking mines. The amount of gold is determined by how many troglodytes are in the army and how many times they attack, which can add up. Troglodytes also cannot be petrified, such as by the Medusa's ability. Other than that, Troglodytes are a very basic fighter. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Goblin (standard unit) Race: No Race Wight: 2 Attack type: physical The Goblin is also a fighter type unit with an average attack, average defensive stats, and average speed. They the fastest unit in the stone lineup. The first two units in the stone lineup are very similar. Compared to Troglodytes, Goblins are a bit faster, with higher defensive stats, most notably magic resistance, but with a lower attack. Goblins' special ability gives them a chance to increase the speed of other stone units in the army by 1% per goblin. Note this can only occur at the beginning of the battle and does not affect Goblins (even if they are in a separate stack) or Minotaurs. Some players' opinion: While there's nothing really wrong with Goblins, they aren't much different from Troglodytes with a higher recruiting time and cost. Their ability sounds great for stone, since stone units' speed tends to be very low, but since increases speed by a percentage the actual increase is also very low. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Overseer (standard unit) Race: Beast Wight: 3 Attack type: magical Overseers are battle mage type units with average magic attack and low defensive stats and low speed. Overseers are the only source of magical damage among stone troops. Overseers' ability allows them to attack either a single target or split their damage among all enemy targets. Overseers are of the Beast race, which gives them the guts ability. Guts increase the damage of the units when attacking an enemy that has attacked or that it has previously attacked. Beasts are also subject to any ability affecting beasts, most notably those of the Catcher. Overseers are considered flying and are immune to splash damage and ground attacks, such as those from Cyclops or Destroyer. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Cyclops (elite unit) Race: No Race Wight: 5 Attack type: physical The Сyclops is a ranged type unit with an average attack, good defensive stats, and low speed. They are considerably sturdier and slower than most ranged type attackers. Their special ability allows them to deal a portion of their attack in splash damage to enemies adjacent to their target. Cyclops special ability cannot be disabled with disabling abilities, and it is activated with every attack, not with a certain chance like many abilities. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Giant (elite unit) Race: No Race Wight: 7 Attack type: physical Giants are protector type units with average defensive stats but very low attack and speed. Giants' special ability is very unique, allowing the Giant to block attacks aimed at the adjacent units in the back row. When killed, the Giant's body will remain and will retain the Giant's ability, meaning the Giant will always block at least two attacks. The Giant's special ability cannot be disabled with disabling abilities. The Giant's special ability is what allows stone's ranged attackers to compete despite their low speed. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Ogre (elite unit) Race: No Race Wight: 5 Attack type: physical The Ogre is a protector type unit with a very good attack, good defensive stats, and low speed. Ogres' raw stats are among the best in the game, and they could easily fit into the fighter class as well. Ogres cannot be stunned or put to sleep. When the Ogre dies, either a group of Troglodytes or Overseers will pop out of the cage on the Ogre's back to continue the fight. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Minotaur (epic unit) Race: Beast Wight: 12 Attack type: physical Stone's epic unit is the Minotaur. The Minotaur is a protector type unit with a very good attack, good defensive stats, and low speed. The Minotaur's ability gives it a chance to let out a roar, increasing its attack for 2 turns. If less than 20% of the allied units remain, this ability will trigger automatically. Minotaurs attack is among the best in the game before it uses its ability. Once it lets out its roar, the Minotaur's attack is completely unrivaled. Minotaurs are of the Beast race, which gives them the guts ability. Guts increase the damage of the units when attacking an enemy that has attacked or that it has previously attacked. Beasts are also subject to any ability affecting beasts, most notably those of the Catcher. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Category:Gods